


Masking My heart

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to have fun with Cinderella Loki and Thor style. As always my fariy tales are a little different from the norm. I guess you could call this an AU but I'm not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

I had seen a few pictures around of Loki in dresses, this made me want to try a story were he somehow ended up dressed as a girl. In the end I settled on a very strange version of Cinderella, so you can sort of say this is AU. This story is mostly inspired by the art work of Thacmis from Deviant art. Normal warnings at the starts, fluff, angst and man on man love, so if you do not like these things please do not read. I have dyslexia and do the best I can with spellings by using spelling software.

Masked confessions

Part one:

It all began with Thor and his fascination everything to with Midgard. This enthralment had led to the prince wanting to hold a masquerade ball on Asgard. Of cause because the prince suggested his idea to his father the idea was met with great acclaim and so it was that Asgard was to hold its very first masquerade ball. All the immortals had eagerly thrown themselves into the preparations, well nearly all...Loki took no part in making ready for the ball, this was mostly because no one wanted him to lay any traps to upset the evening. The other only other immortal not helping prepare for the event were of cause the guardian and Loki’s friend Sigyn. The quiet goddess seldom had much to do with such big events so it was of no surprise to anyone that she should not help now.  
Much to his surprise Loki found that he wanted to go to the ball. The immortal wanted to go in such a way no one would ever realise that it was him. The god of mischief did not actually want to go to cause trouble he had a different desire for that night deep in his heart. Loki wanted to spend the night with Thor, a night with no one judging him or expecting the worst of him. The god wanted to dance in the arms of the prince and confess a secret which ached to escape him every time he looked at the thunder god.

The trickster was well aware that there was only one person on Asgard who could and would help him to achieve his aim if he told them the reason he wanted to the ball. So it was that Loki made his way to see Sigyn and ask his old and faithful friend if she would help him in his quest. After even though he was good at illusions the trickster could only become people he had actually seen. Sigyn however did not have this problem she was extremely talented with actual disguises and had often supplied Loki with them when he needed them. 

Quietly the god of mischief entered her rooms, he found the goddess sitting by a window embroidering. The brown haired lady looked up at the sound of Loki’s entrance and noticing the serious look on his face put her embroidery to one side. “From the look of you Loki this is about to be a very serious conversation. I think you had best take a seat and then tell me what brings you to talk to me.”

Loki settled on a chair, he let out a deep sigh and then spoke to Sigyn. “I want to go to the masquerade. I do not want to cause trouble but neither do I wish to be recognised. I want to use this occasion to make a heartfelt confession that otherwise I would not be able to make.”

“I believe that you are alluding to the love you feel for Thor but keep concealed. You need not look so surprised, I have been your friend and confidant long enough to know you better than you think. I will consent to help you, but only on the understanding that you faithfully promise me you will cause no mischief.”

“I promise you Sigyn, I will cause no trouble this night. After all to do so would be counterproductive to my desires.”

“Very well, I will take you at your word because you have never broken your word to me and I do not believe you would begin such a thing now. Come to me on the night of the ball and I will conceal your identity, so that you may act on the feeling in your heart.”

Loki gave the goddess a grateful smile. “I thank you. Might I ask in return that if any one makes enquiries about me after the ball you will not tell them who I was disguised as?”

“I promise Loki, I will not tell this secret.” With a satisfied nod the god of mischief rose from the chair and left the rooms of the goddess. He was more than happy that she would take care of his disguise for the night of the masquerade.

So it was that on the night of ball Loki left his rooms, he slipped silently and unseen through the corridors of the castle to Sigyn’s rooms. The goddess was waiting for him inside; she smiled at Loki and held a dress out towards him. The god of mischief stared at her for a moment with disbelief, the smile on the face of the goddess grew. “I thought for a great deal of time and came to the conclusion that I could disguise you as a fine lady. No one is going to suspect it is you if you look like a woman.”

The raven haired man let out a deep breath. “Yes, I will confess you are correct, if I were to go to the ball as a female no one would think that it is me.” Loki took the dress from Sigyn, he stepped into another room and changed into the beautiful gown.

Once he was changed the god of mischief turned to look at himself in a nearby mirror. The immortal could hardly believe how this forest green velvet dress with its slightly belled skirts made him look so much more feminine. The bodice clung to him making him look as though he had a female figure and the skirts gave the illusion of hips. The dress had a simple scoop neckline which helped to make sure that his lack of bust was not so notable. The close fitting sleeves made the most of long slender his arms. The selves and skirt were embroidered at the bottom edges with an elegant interweaving swirling pattern. Carefully he drew on a golden pair of shoes, which fitted onto his feat like a pair of gloves and glowed in the light of the room.

Now changed the god stepped out into the main room; Sigyn looked at him and gave a satisfied nod. “Just a few more touches and your disguise will be perfect. Please come here and sit down.” The goddess said pulling a chair out before a mirror.

Loki carefully walked over to the chair and sat down. The goddess paced a simple charm on his hair so it grew in long waves to his waist. The lady placed a simple green chocker round Loki’s neck; it was decorated with a jet rose at the centre and swags of gold chains along the bottom edge. Sigyn carefully drew the sides of the god’s hair braiding it and tying it at the back of the head with a gold ribbon. The goddess then put some make up onto him, carefully making up his eyes and putting on some natural shaded lip stick. “There what do you think Loki?”

The god looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t believe the magic she had worked on him. “This is amazing. I look beautiful.”

“Good, I am glad you like it.” Carefully she slipped into his hair at the back three roses one gold one green and one black. The goddess now satisfied with this appearance, handed the god a green black and gold domino mask with rounded edges.

With a slightly nervous gulp Loki placed the mask on. He stood the trickster looked himself over and could find nothing wrong with his appearance. Sigyn smiled at him widely she then spoke to the god. “So what name are you going to take for yourself for the night?”

“Lorika.”

“I cannot help but feel that name might be to near to your real name.”

“You might have a point.”

“Might I suggest Loria?”

Loki blinked at his friend for a moment then smiled softly. “Loria...Yes that sounds perfect.”

“Good, I shall get changed for the ball. I think however it may be best if you come to the masquerade after me so no one makes any association between us.”

“Agreed.” The trickster waited for the goddess to remerge from her changing room. When she did Sigyn wore a lovely but simple shimmering blue dress and matching mask. Loki smiled at her and said sincerely. “How lovely you look tonight.”

“Thank you Loki.” The lady said softly crossing the room to the doors of her room. She halted there and looked back at the raven haired good. “Good luck with your confession to Thor my friend. However do be aware that all the masks will be coming off at midnight and try to have absented yourself from the ball before that time.” With that warning and wish of luck, Sigyn left Loki alone in her room.

Once the god was reasonably certain that enough time had passed for their entrances to the ball not to be connected any more he slipped out of Sigyn’s rooms and into the corridor. As soon as he was outside of the goddess’s rooms Loki quickly looked up and down the corridor. The god of mischief was completely relieved to find that he was alone in the corridor. The raven haired immortal took a deep breath and with his a growing sense of nervousness the trickster made his way through the castle to the palace gardens were the masquerade ball was being held.


	2. Chapater two

Chapter two:

Thor was very busy making sure that all went well this night, the masquerade being held as it was in the palace gardens meant that there was much for him to watch over. Thus far there were no signs of the trickster at the masquerade and the thunder god was grateful but at the same time upset about the lack of his presence. The blonde prince found his mixed reaction to Loki not being present at his masquerade more than just a little confusing. However he tried to put those confused feelings to one side and surveyed the scene before him. 

There was quiet a variety of wonderful costumes on display, every one there seemed to be enjoying themselves and this pleased the prince greatly. Thor let out a deep sigh for some reason despite everything the thunder god felt incredibly lonely. He looked down at his own costume for the night, the blonde immortal had settled on an elven prince and it suited him to perfection. His blond hair was braided back ornately at each side of his head and held together at the back of his head with some golden leaves. On his forehead there was a golden, interwoven leafy elven circlet centred with a blue stone the same colour as his eyes. He wore formal elven robes of dusty blue, embroidered with golden elven patterns. Thor had even gone as far as to place false elven tips to his ears. He worse a simple domino mask which was in a matching shade to his robes. Many of those present tonight had told Thor how well his costume suited him and how regal he appeared dressed in this fashion.

The prince stood at the edge of the dance floor watching all of the couples circling the floor. He couldn’t help but wonder how many new romances were starting out there on that floor and how many marriages were being agreed upon or planned. How Thor secretly longed to have just a hint of romance in his life, this longing for romance was something he had never confessed to anyone. However it seemed to him that all of his romantic relationships were doomed to failure because he was a prince. All the thunder god wanted was to find someone who could love him for himself and not for all the things he represented.

Thor was drawn away from his melancholy thoughts when everything went suddenly quiet. Suddenly on high alert the blonde immortal looked around, expecting to find that Loki had arrived and caused some form of trouble. To his surprise it was not the god of mischief who had caused the sudden silence it was a lady. She stood in the arch way of flowers leading into the main area of the masquerade. The black haired woman was tall, slender, beautiful and apparently by the way she stood frozen at the edge of the ball completely unnerved by all of the people now staring at her. 

As the trickster stood at the entrance to the masquerade, he couldn't help but feel momentarily apprehensive about his attendance disguised as he was. It was at this time that Loki realise his disguise for the ball was not quite perfect, his voice would give away his disguise if he did nothing about it. Very quickly the god of mischief muttered a simple spell under his breath to make his voice more feminine for the night.

The prince of Asgard found himself completely entranced by the beautiful woman standing in the door way. Thor made his way over to her, when the thunder god stood before the lady he bowed to her politely. She curtsied in return, their blue eyes met and the pair smiled at each other. “I am Prince Thor.”  
“I am lady Loria.”

“It is a pleasure to see such a beautiful lady present tonight.”

The raven haired beauty flushed becomingly. “Thank you your highness.”

“Please lady I would be honoured if you would call me Thor. Might I ask if you would dance with me?” The blonde immortal asked holding hand out to the pale skinned lady.

“It would be my distinct pleasure Thor.” Loria said placing her hand into his. Thor closed his hand round the long slender one and drew the lady out onto the dance floor. Together the pair began to dance, as they danced the prince slowly drew Loria closer to him. The raven haired woman felt so delicate but so very right in his arms.

With a sigh of satisfaction and happiness Loki placed his head onto Thor’s shoulder and allowed himself to live something he had spent years dreaming of. A gentle smile graced the trickster’s lips and he was determined to enjoy every moment he managed to gain with the one he loved tonight. Eventually the music drew to a close, together the pair left the dance floor together. The prince was very reluctant to let go of the beautiful lady on his arm. “Would you be willing to go for a walk in the garden’s with me lady?”

“Yes, I believe I would enjoy accompanying you for a walk in the garden.”

Side by side, Thor and Loria walked about the garden. The prince looked at his fair companion and spoke to her. “So beautiful lady if I might ask what brings you here tonight?”

“I will confess it is yourself which has brought me to this masquerade.”

“Oh?” The prince asked intrigued by this confession.

“Indeed, I have long admired you but I found it all but impossible to confess my true feelings for you face to face. I am finding it much easier to tell you of my feelings behind the mask, than I would if I were without it.”

“Ah I believe I understand, your disguise gives you the courage you would otherwise lack in person.”

“Indeed.” Thor turned a gentle smile onto the woman beside him and she spoke again. “I have never been able to tell you how much I love you. The truth was almost impossible for me to speak to you before now, but now I can freely say that I love you Thor.”

The blue eyes of the prince widened. “How long have you had these romantic feelings for me?” He asked the lady in a soft and awed voice.

“I have loved you so long that I cannot truly place when it began.” The lady confessed meeting the prince’s blue eyes gaze with her own.

As their eyes met Thor could tell she was telling him the truth and he smiled at her again. “I wish you might have told me of your feelings sooner. However I can understand how you might be daunted by your feelings. I myself have found that love can be a very intimidating and extremely confusing.”  
“That does indeed seem to be truth of the emotion.”

Slowly the pair turned to face each other fully, prince moved closer to Loria and their eyes met once more. The two met in a soft kiss, Thor gently held her waist well aware of his own strength and trying not to hurt her with it. The lady mean while placed her slender hands onto the back of his neck, leaning in to return the kiss. They kiss gently slowly, enjoying the taste of each other and the sense of correctness which belonged to this moment. Reluctantly they stopped kissing and after a short silence it was Thor who spoke first. “If I had been aware that kiss you would make me feel as I do now then I would never have wasted my time on any other woman.”

His words caused a delicate flush to stain the cheeks of his companion. “In honesty if I had known that something as a kiss with the one who is in your heart could feel so perfect then I would have kissed you all the sooner.”

The pair traded wide smiles. “Can you tell me something of yourself? I know it is a masquerade and I should not really ask but I wish to know everything I can about you.”

“I have one sibling...Whom is older than me. I’m always in the shadow of that sibling. No one ever sees me for them. You could say I am like the shadow of the golden sun. They are perfect, always praised, their virtues are extolled, their looks always commented on and everyone wants to be near them. I am never seen, never praised, my talents and virtues are not celebrated, I am never commented on and few in fact almost no one wants to be near me. I just want to be seen as they are but I am becoming accustomed to the fact that this will never be the case.”

“That must be an extremely unpleasant way of life for you.”

“Yes, it is why I wished to tell you of my feelings before I lost the chance. You see I plan to take an offer of marriage soon and leave here. I do not love them but...well...I need to go.”

“But why?” Thor asked feeling all at once, worried, confused and strangely hurt by this confession.

“I always feel that I am in the way of my sibling achieving their happiness and this has come to trouble me in way in never use to. This offer of marriage comes from a kind person, whom I admire and know well. So I am content that will have a life where I am well take care of and have a chance to be seen for all the good I can of out of the shadow of my perfect sibling. If you were in my place would you not take the gamble of this life?”

“I believe I would. I do not think I could live the kind of life you have lived until now. Though it saddens me to think of such a beautiful lady in heart, mind, body and soul trapped in a loveless marriage.”

The lady lets out a small but heartfelt sigh her blue eyes were distant as she spoke to the prince once more. “I must simply hold on to the hope that perhaps in time love will grow between us. A great many marriages of our class are after all based a great deal little less than two people who know each other and get along.”  
“As you say Loria... But what if I were to suggest wedding me?”

“You cannot wed one such as me, I am no one nothing.”

“I am sure you are more than that lady.”

“Unfortunately I am the last person your father would permit you to marry.”

Thor digested these words with deep thought, and deciding not to say any more to the lady on this subject, he instead asked her. “Shall we dance again?”

The raven haired beauty gave the prince a nod and the two joined the other dancers once again. By now many of the others present at the ball had noticed them together. Most of the conversations going on at the masquerade were centred around the pair currently circling the floor together. Thor and Loki however were completely unaware of this, they were deeply involved with each other and the wonderful feelings they were sharing.

As the music came to a close the prince and his lady left the floor arm in arm once more. “It’s getting late.” The raven haired woman said to Thor her voice gentle but concerned.

“Yes it is, I believe it will not be long now until we all must discard our masks.” Not too far away from them a few people began to do so. Noticing this Loria gave a startled noise, she pulled her arm from Thor’s and dashed away from him. Quickly the prince set off in pursuit of her, he couldn’t lose Loria he just couldn’t. 

Loki fled back into the castle, it didn’t take the god long to notice that the blonde haired immortal was coming after him. As the trickster climbed the stairs he felt himself lose a shoe but knew he did not have time to collect it with Thor in chase of him. When the prince of Asgard came to the stairs he noticed one of the lady’s golden shoes, the blue eyes god picked it up and looked around for her but she was gone. Cradling her shoe the thunder god sat down on the stairs, he stared down at the slipper and felt the tears come. Before Thor could stop himself the prince began to sob loudly. He was completely unaware that just round the corner Loki was standing his back to the wall cradling the other shoe close to him, listening to the other god crying his heart aching terribly at the sound.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter three:

When Loki finally woke the next morning, his head hurt along with his heart. The trickster was glad he had hidden the remaining slipper and his costume from the night before away and used concealment magic on them. If the raven haired immortal had his way no one was ever going to find out he had been such a fool. The fact that he had hurt Thor which had never been his intention weighed the silver tongued god down and he was tempted to stay in bed. The god of mischief knew however that he could not he needed to talk to Sigyn about what had occurred at the ball this morning.

The pale skinned god dragged himself from bed, dressed for the day and made his way to the chambers of the goddess. When Loki entered her rooms Sigyn was standing admiring the view from her rooms. “Good morning Sigyn.”

“Greetings Loki. I noticed you fleeing the masquerade last night. You have certainly caused a stir my friend.”

Made instantly alert by his friends words Loki met her eyes with his own and asked. “Why what has happened?”

“Some time after you fled, Thor returned to the ball with one of your slippers. He declared then and there before a host of witnesses that the one who fits the shoe is the only one he will wed. Do you happen to recognise that particular announcement Loki?”

The god of mischief went even paler than he was normally and hastily sat down on a nearby chair. “That fool! Does he not realise that he has invoked the power of a fairy tale?”

“Oh, I think Thor is well aware of what he has done. He feels it is the only way he can have the one he loves. Which considering who she really is certainly going to be the case.”

The trickster gulped. “I think I need to leave. Thor will be disappointed and angry if he were to find out I was the one he danced with and fell in love with. It will be better for all concerned if I simply vanish.”

Sigyn raised one eyebrow at her friend before asking. “What exactly did you plan to tell everyone or have me tell them?”

“That I have gone, you do not know were. I will not be back neither am I going to cause trouble for Asgard.”

“Loki, it is unlike you to be such a coward. It is really quite simple, you love Thor. You should stay here, to try to run away from the power of a fairy tale is ludicrous and you know that. I understand your reluctance, you are worried that he will see this as some form of joke on your part. You also no doubt have concerns that Odin will not react well to the outcome of his son’s search. ”

“You are correct my friend I have all of these concerns. However I also know that you are right about the power a fairy tale contains, to try to flee from it would be ill advised.”

“Indeed, so what do you plan to do?”

“Hope that Thor never thinks to try the shoe on me.”

This comment drew a laugh from the goddess. “Well at least you can rely on his stupidity to prevent him from working out that you were the one he danced with.”  
Loki laughed at her words, he knew them to be true but he also found them amusing. A nock on the door of Sigyn’s rooms had them both turning towards the main doors. “Who is it?” Sigyn asked who ever was knocking.

“It is Thor.” Announced the strong deep voice of the god from the other side of the door.

Quickly Loki and Sigyn looked at each other, both of them had expressions of worry and confusion on their faces. The goddess then shrugged at the trickster before opening one of the doors to her rooms and gesturing the blonde god into the main room. “How can I help you, prince of Asgard?”

“I was hoping you would allow me to try the shoe on you lady.”

“Of cause you may do so Thor.” Quietly Sigyn settled herself into a chair. She took of the shoe she wore and extended her foot. The thunder god knelt at her feet, he slipped the golden shoe onto her foot but it did not fit onto the goddess’s dainty feet it was too large.

Thor let out a sigh, it was hard to tell if it were one of disappointment or relief. “Thank you for allowing me to try the shoe on you lady.”

“You are welcome Thor. Have you tried it on many people yet?”

“No, but I shall keep trying to find her. I cannot give up.” The prince told her a stubborn set to his face speaking of his determination to find the lady who had so entranced him.

“I am not asking you to. I am only trying to make you aware of the fact that you have by your actions invoked the power of a fairy tale.”

“I know that I have done so Sigyn but I felt it was the only way I could prevent anyone else from being able to claim her for their own.”

Both Sigyn’s and Loki’s eye brows rose as the thunder god said this. It was however the raven haired immortal who spoke to him in a soft voice. “You are truly that determined to locate her?”

“Yes Loki I am. I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave your tricks and meddling out of this situation.” Thor told the silver tongued god his blue eyes raking over the other immortal with deep seated suspicion. 

The blonde was startled when Loki flinched slightly at his words and actions. The trickster quickly crossed the room to stare out of the window. “Even I know better than to interfere with the power of a fairy tale Thor.”

The tricksters tone was harsh and the thunder god knew he had over stepped his bounds. “Loki...I apologise. This situation has made me upset and on edge.”

Loki gave the other immortal a single nod but did not otherwise answer his apology. Sigyn addressed the prince. “Do you have any clues as to whom this lady is?”

“Only that she has an older sister who casts her into the shadow constantly. That she feels insignificant compared to her sister and my lady is thinking of settling for a marriage so that she can attempt to make something of herself.”

“I see, in that case you may well find that the one you are looking for is not to be found in plain sight.”

“As you say lady. I will keep trying the shoe on all those I can find.”

“Might I ask if you will simply try women? After all it was a masquerade is it not conservable that what appeared to be a lady might in fact be a man.”

Thor blinked at Sigyn for a few moments with surprise. It was completely obvious form the expression on his face that the prince had never thought of this idea. “You may well have a point.” He conceded eventually, before leaving the rooms of the goddess deep in thought.

Loki crossed the room to stand beside Sigyn, slowly the two immortals looked at each other. “I am doomed am I not?” Loki asked her a smile of resignation on his face but a light of happiness dancing in his blue eyes.

“Oh yes very much so my friend and for once you can blame no one but yourself for your fate.”

The smile on the face of the trickster grew. “I wonder how long it will be before Thor even thinks to try the shoe on me?”

Sigyn raised both brows at her friend. “I believe that may take him a few millenniums, so it is a good thing you are immortal.” The two immortals began to laugh after the lady said this neither of them could help it.


	4. chapter four

Chapter four:  
Thor had spent weeks trying to find Loria but to no avail. It was as though she had never been there in the first place. The prince worried constantly that the one he loved had already married as she had said she was thinking of and that he would therefore never find Loria. The thunder god had at the same time been much surprised by Loki. The god of tricks had not hindered his efforts to find the lady in any way. In point of fact the pale god had stayed completely out of the way during his search for her and Thor could not in any way blame him for his inability to find Loria. 

With a deep sad sigh Thor flopped down into a window seat. In his hands he held the golden shoe which glittered beautifully in the afternoon light. The prince was so absorbed in staring at it that he did not notice that Loki was standing in the corridor watching him. Slowly the raven haired god settled down on the window seat beside Thor. “I have seen that you have been trying hard to find her. Have you considered the fact that since you have had no success that it might be time to let the lady go Thor?”

The gentle caring tone to Loki’s voice drew Thor’s blue eyes to him instantly. As the thunder god looked at the other immortal he could see that the trickster was genuinely concerned for him. “Why would you suddenly care what I do Loki?”

“You are right normally I would call you a fool and laugh at you. However I do know how it is to love someone you cannot have.”

The blue eyes of the thunder god widened at this very heartfelt confession from Loki. “I had no notion that you had such feelings for anyone Loki.”

“Of cause you would not I am not as obvious with my emotions as others. I have become adept at concealing them. Before you enquire that is because I know that what I feel would not be welcomed by the one I love. I do however wish to help you if I can, but I have some concerns about your perusal of this lady.”

“You want to help me?” Thor said the disbelief clear in his voice.

A pained expression flittered across Loki’s face for a brief moment but it vanished quickly. “Yes, I want to help you as unusual as that is for me. As I had just stated from my own experience I can take a safe guess as to some of what you might be feeling at the moment. You are sure you love her?”

“Yes I am sure.” Thor said without any hesitation.

“You said however that she was contemplating marriage to another.” Loki said thoughtfully.

“This is so.”

“You realise she could have already married this person and therefore be beyond you reach?”

Thor let out a deep sigh at this point. “I know. However as Sigyn also pointed out it could have been a man disguised as a woman. So the use of a marriage could have been used by this person to hinder my search for them.”

“How do you feel about the fact that this could be the case? That one, they could be male and two that they might wish to prevent you from finding them?”

“Why do you ask me that Loki?”

“Because Thor, it is important. The fact they may not wish to be found indicates they have something to hide. This secret of theirs might lead you to anger which is never good for any ones health especially the person on the receiving end of it. As for the second query if you want this person male or female it shows you love them for who they are not simply what you could see and in my own usually insignificant opinion that extremely significant in itself.”

Two sets of blue eyes met, and the prince could tell that the other god was extremely serious in his words. “As you say they may have things to hide, when those things come to light I shall have to be mindful of my temper. In answer to the other part of your question I loved what I could see in this lady. Her gentleness, her wisdom and her loving heart there were so many things I could list. Most importantly however I could tell that this person was all the things I have never been all the things I need in a partner and the one I could love forever.”

Loki raised both brows with surprise at these strong and clearly heartfelt words from Thor. “That sounds like a long lasting kind of love to me. Let us suppose something for the moment if you will permit it.”

“Very well Loki.” This was said by the thunder god with a little unease.

“Let us say your lady was Sif for example would you still want to peruse it?”

“Yes.”

Loki gave a nod to this instantaneous answer. “Then let us move to a more unlikely person. Would you still feel the same if it were Fandral?”

“No I do not believe I would. He is my friend and although I could view Sif in a romantic light I cannot say the same for him.”

“Then this tells you something. You say you do not care who it might be but clearly you do. As you obviously have at least some people you would not wish the one you have fallen so deeply in love with to be.”

“It would appear you are correct in that conclusion.” Thor said softly before he addressed the other god once again. “Might I join in with this test of yours?”

“Yes of cause.”

“What if she had been you?”

As soon as he said this Loki went very still on the seat next to Thor. The prince noticed this reaction to his words instantaneously. He frowned slightly at the raven haired immortal and then thinned his eyes at the trickster as for once realisation struck quickly. “Loria, she was you wasn’t she Loki?”

The god of mischief did not answer this question instead he shot to his feat. Instantly Thor reacted to Loki’s action he quickly grabbed hold of Loki’s arm and pulled him back down onto the window seat next to him. Carefully the blonde prince turned the face of the other god towards him, and instantly he noticed that Loki was extremely pale. As Thor continued to look the other god over he noticed some features of the lady he had danced with the night of the ball in the face of the trickster. “Loki, please just answer the question. Were you Loria?”

There was still no answer from the trickster and Thor let out a deep sigh. “Let me try the shoe on you please Loki.”

This request seemed to break through whatever stupor had descended on Loki. The god of mischief shook his head hard and tore his eyes away from Thor. “I will not let you try that thing on me just because it won’t fit on anyone else. I refuse to be one you chose to try it on for that reason. At least with the others you have wanted to try it on them in hope that they will be the one you danced with. You have no such feelings engaged in asking me to do so and in my opinion that and a vague suspicion I might be the one is an inappropriate reason to ask me.”

Hastily Loki pulled himself from Thor’s grip; he shot to his feat and then rushed off down the corridor of the castle. This left the thunder god sitting there both confused, aggravated however at the same time he was puzzled to feel a pain deep inside his heart over Loki’s reaction to his deduction. This did not however prevent the prince of Asgard from being quiet convinced he was correct, he was sure that Loki had been Loria. Thor’s problem now however was how could he prove that what he thought was true was in fact true. With this problem in his mind, the blonde immortal set off to his rooms to try and come up with a solution to this most perplexing quandary.


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Thor think is hard work.

Chapter five:

It did not take Thor too long to realise that this was one situation where he was not going to be able to resolve it in any of his usual ways. Those ways of cause being to beat the person into submission or to confront them head on about it. The thunder god was well aware knowing Loki as he did that either of these tactics would likely end up with only a few results. His being cursed, turned into something or making the other immortal fleeing even further away from him then only there small altercation had caused him to run already. Since he truly did not want any of these possible out comes to occur the prince reasoned that it was probably best for once in his life to try a more gentle approach with Loki. It was now very evident to him now that the other god was in a lot more emotional pain than the prince had ever realised before and therefore Thor realised now that he needed to be treated with some tenderness.

Thor paced the room his mind racing, he was convinced now that he looked back at the night of the masquerade that his princess and Cinderella was Loki. All he needed to do was prove it to both himself and the rest of Asgard without a shred of doubt being left behind for anyone to argue over. The prince was extremely glad that the fairy tale would help with at least some of this rather difficult and confusing situation. However Thor was also aware that he could not completely rely on the fairy tale, he would also have to try and help himself win his most unusual princess. 

For Thor it was odd and at the same time not at all strange that Loki was most likely the one to be his true love. If he were honest with himself the thunder god had carried feelings of love for the silver tongued immortal for the longest time. It had just required this very odd situation to make him realise just how deeply those feelings ran and that they in fact fitted together perfectly. The blonde was well aware however he was going to have to be much more careful with his words around the trickster. After all he had now witnessed the other gods pained reactions to them twice.

After much thought the god of thunder concluded that the best way forward in this situation would be to try to make Loki feel more comfortable around him. He hoped that by doing this it might convince the trickster to calm down a little and either tell him what he knew of this situation or if Thor was correct in his assumptions make Loki able to confess to being the one he had danced with. The main problem was how the prince could make the one he felt might be his true love feel more relaxed and therefore approachable. 

It took him some time but eventually Thor could see only one way in which he could make the trickster feel more at ease that was by eliminating his father as any kind of threat towards the other god. The prince thought about that for a long moment, eventually he decided that the best way he felt to achieve this was to gain his father support in his search and Odin’s promise that he would not oppose the result of his search. With these decisions and ideas now in his mind Thor set off to the throne room so that he could begin do what he needed to do in order to try and win the one he loved.

The prince of Asgard was unsurprised to find his father holding court in the throne room as he so often did. Quickly Thor made his way across the room to the dais, his eyes met the single one of his father and he bowed politely to his father. Odin looked at his son and spoke to him with puzzlement in his voice. “What brings you into my presence my son?”

Meeting his father’s one eyed gaze squarely Thor began to speak. “My father, as you know I am quest to find the one who I have fallen truly in love with. I have come here today in order to seek your support in my quest and your promise that you will accept our union and marriage no matter whom that union is with.”

Odin let his one eye traverse his son, he could see Thor’s determination and desire for these things from him. “My son I can see you are very much in need of my support therefore you have it unreservedly as I wish for nothing more than your happiness. I will also give you my solemn promise witnessed by the whole court that whoever this person is I shall not interfere in the relationship between you both in any way. The power of a fairy tale is great to bring down its wrath on both myself and our people by opposing the bond it will make between the pair of you would be extremely foolish of me and I am no fool.”

“I thank you my father. Knowing that you support my quest and the choice of my heart fills me with great relief and joy. I now know I can continue on my quest with your blessing and that is all I could ever desire.” With another bow to the king of the gods Thor left the throne room to go for a walk and consider what he was going to do about proving that his princess was in fact Loki.

As the blonde prince walked through the corridors and gardens of the palace his thoughts wandered. The first idea it lighted upon was that some form of apology to Loki for some of the things he had said to the other immortal recently was most defiantly in order. The only problem that Thor could foresee with this idea was the fact that he was rather inept with words. The art of fine speech was after all the realm of the one he wished to make his apology too. So it was that the prince of Asgard decided to keep his apology short and honest whist trying not to hurt Loki any further than he already had.

The first place that Thor looked for the other god was the trickster’s rooms but he received no reply there so he set off to Sigyn’s rooms. When he arrived there the blonde prince knocked on her door politely and waited. “Who is it?” The goddess called from within.

“It is Thor Sigyn. May I enter?”

“You may.”

As he entered the room the sight which met the blue eyes of the thunder god had him letting out a quiet breath of relief. Loki was sitting at the table, the pair both looked up from their chess game and to the immortal standing just inside the doors. “What brings you to my rooms this fine day prince of Asgard?” Sigyn asked him with a smile playing about her lips.

“I wish to speak to Loki that is if he will spare me a moment of his time.”

Loki’s blue eyes widened slightly but he gave the other god a single nod. “Of cause I shall talk to you Thor. That is if Sigyn you do not mind excusing me from our game of chess momentarily so that I might talk to Thor?”

The goddess simply gave him a nod in answer to this question. The trickster stood and went over to the thunder god. When he reached his side Thor turned to Loki and spoke. “As you know I am not that skilled in the art of fine words. However I do wish to apologise to you, I have become aware lately that there have been things I have said to you which have caused you pain. For that I am sorry. From now on I shall try to cause you less pain with my words and know that if I do so again in the future it is unintentional.”

Surprised by this earnest apology from Thor it took Loki a moment to answer the other immortal. “Thank you, your apology means a great deal to me.”

“I also have news, my father is now in support of my search for the one I love and has vowed to respect the outcome of my search. It eases my mind greatly to know that no matter who the one I discover to be mine is I shall have my father’s full support and his promise not to interfere in the relationship in any form.”

Loki stared at Thor with complete surprise, the information the other god had just parted with had cause that trickster to be momentarily lost for words. After a few moments the raven haired immortal managed to ask the blue eyed prince. “Have you any further ideas on how you might locate this mysterious person?”  


“I am afraid I have only had the one Idea.”

“Oh and what is that?” Loki inquired of Thor curiously.

The prince of Asgard smiled brightly at the trickster. “I intend to hold another masquerade ball. Now that my father supports me I am hoping that this information will mean that the person will not run for a second time. I hope that they will instead allow me to catch them and express to them just as they did to me the depth of love I hold in my heart for them.”

Loki smiled back at the trickster. “Well I am sure that another ball will be a wonderful way to draw out the one you seek. I hope that it achieves the resolution that you are hoping for.”

“As do I. I will confess that I am concerned. I have no wish to have my heart broken and of cause I desire it to be the one I wish with all my heart for it to be.”  


The raven haired god gave him a look of understanding. “Of cause you do Thor, if you have feelings for someone it is understandable that you would wish for it to be that person.”

“It has been hard for me to admit to myself that I have always loved them but I have. Strangely it took meeting them disguised at the masquerade ball to make me realised how much I loved them.” Thor made sure to look directly into Loki’s eyes telling him with that gaze those feelings were for him alone.

The trickster felt a blush spreading rapidly over his cheeks. “Well then you will have much to do if you wish to hold another ball soon.”

“As you say and I should really begin making preparations.” With that Thor quickly left the room to start on organising the next masquerade.

When the prince of Asgard had left the room and the door had firmly closed behind him the two friends looked at each other. Sigyn smiled widely at the still flushed Loki and then spoke to him. “I believe that means you will be requiring my help with your disguise for the night once more.”

Loki smiled back at the goddess. “Yes if you do not mind.”

“Of cause I do not mind or I would not offer.” 

“I will thank you in advance then for your help.”

The two settled down together at the table once more and at once they began to discuss what Loki was going to ware for the night of the second ball. Soon they had come up with lots of various ideas as to what kind of dress and colours might be fitting for it. After much intense discussion the merits of the many ideas Sigyn simply stated to Loki that she would come up with the final colours and designs. She also informed the god of mischief that he would just have to wait until the night of the ball itself to see the dress she decided to make him.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six:

As he had said he would Thor had instantly begun his organisation for the second masquerade ball. The prince had made the decision to hold it inside this time, there were a few reasons for this but the main one was that it would make the flight of the one he loved a lot more complicated than it had been at the last ball which had been of cause in the garden. The thunder god had also settled on the costume of a simple woodland ranger for the night, this would give him much more ease of movement than the formal long robes of the elven prince had. Thor couldn’t help but also hope the varying shades of green that made up his costume might appeal Loki.

Just as he had before the god of mischief made sure to avoid the preparations for the masquerade. Once again this was to make sure that no one could accuse him of meddling negatively or in deed in any way at all. Thor however was quick to notice that there was a glimmer of excitement in the bright blue eyes of the other god as the night of the masquerade grew closer. The prince therefore had high hopes that this would be the night on which all would be finally resolved for him and the one he loved.

Soon all was organised, food, music, as well as one of the large rooms in the castle which Odin had happily allowed his son to use for the evening. Thor had made sure that the doors to the two balconies would be open so that couples could go out onto them for privacy. He had also asked that one of the side rooms be put aside with a great feast in it so that those who should wish to feast and make merry could be separate from those who wish to dance.

So it was that on the night of the ball the prince changed into his costume, he sat on the end of the bed for a short while thinking about everything that might happen at the ball. The prince was sure that all was well in hand with the planning for the night of the masquerade. Thor was as sure as he could be that he was ready for whatever might happen tonight and as well as for the outcome of the masquerade no matter what the result turned out to be. With a deep breath the blonde god stood put the bow and quiver of the ranger costume onto one shoulder and then went down to join everyone else at the ball. Once again he was unmasked so that he could be approached with any problems and hopefully by Loki as Loria when he arrived at the masquerade.

Meanwhile Loki had made his way once more to Sigyn’s rooms, he was actually both excited and worried about tonight but then the trickster supposed that was understandable considering all that might happen at the masquerade. Loki opened the door to the goddess’s rooms to find her sitting in a chair waiting for to arrive. Sigyn smiled brightly at her friend and rose from the chair. “Evening Loki, you look to be in reasonable equanimity?”

“Trust me my friend I may appear that way but in truth my feeling are very riotous. They transpose from the positive to the negative with great rapidity.”

“Well perhaps you will feel more settled once you have taken up your disguise of Loria.”

Loki smiled widely at the lady. “I believe you may well be correct.”

Sigyn smiled at her friend before going across the room and getting out the tricksters dress for the evening. The blue eyes of the raven haired god went very wide as she brought the dress across the room to him. “Sigyn it is exquisite.”

“Many thanks.” The goddess handed the sky blue dress over to Loki.

The god went into the next room; once in there he hastily discarded his normal cloths onto Sigyn’s bed and slipped into the dress. The dress was the colour of the sky Loki had never seen such a similar shade to Thor’s eyes before. It was made of a lovely silken fabric over it was a glittering gauzy layer of fabric giving it a light airy feel. It belled out slightly from the waist, with a simple scope neck line and close fitting sleeves again but this time over the tight sleeves there were also belled sleeves formed by the shimmering gauzy fabric falling from the shoulders to his wrists. The cuffs and hem of the dress were embroidered in ruby red, green, silver and gold swirling patterns. It was obvious to the god of mischief that Sigyn had quite deliberately made the dress and then embroidered it in colours that he and his prince would instantly associate to themselves. The raven haired immortal also found a pair of delicate silver fabric flat shoes waiting for him. With a smile to himself, Loki quickly put them on before returning back to the main room so Sigyn could finish preparing him for the masquerade.

When he entered the next room the goddess smiled at her friend and said with all sincerity. “You look beautiful Loki.”

“Thank you.”

“Come sit.” The raven haired god did as she directed settling before the goddess on a chair. 

Once again the brown haired immortal went to work and made him as pretty as she had before. This time rather than leave Loki’s hair free the lady swept his raven locks hair up into a formal bun and secured it with several flowers made of gold and silver set with gems of sky blue, emerald and ruby. Lastly she settled a delicate gold necklace round his neck with one jewelled flower pendant of each colour on the chain.

Sigyn admired her work for a few moments making sure all was as perfect as it could be before she moved to one side so Loki could see himself in the mirror. Once more the eyes of the god widened and he flushed slightly. “I look truly beautiful tonight.”

“I am glad you approve.” The brown haired lady said gently as she handed the blue and silver domino mask over to her friend.

Loki accepted the mask from Sigyn and settled it onto his face. “Are you going to be attending the ball tonight?”

“Of cause, as before I have no intention of any one suspecting that I am the one who has been playing Loria.” With a gentle smile the goddess slipped into her room and returned dressed as a silvery fairy for this night.

“My you look wonderful as a fairy.”

“Thank you Loki. Now I shall leave for the ball, make sure to wait a while before gong yourself. Do not forget to change your voice for the masquerade again.”

“I will not forget.” Sigyn gave him a single nod and then left the rooms to go to the ball.

Loki sat quietly in her rooms for a few moment, before changing his voice as he had before then standing and quietly making his way from Sigyn’s rooms down to where the ball was to be held for the night. The doors to the room were the masquerade was being held were wide open so that people could come and go if they so wished. Just before he entered the room Loki carefully settled his skirts and made sure that his hair was still perfect. Then with a final deep steadying breath the raven haired god stepped out of the shadows beyond the doorway and into the light.

As he did so Loki was aware that the gauzy over layer caught the light and shimmered gently. The god knew that due to his late entry into the ball and the beautiful dress that he was now garbed in that all eyes were focused on him. The god hesitated in the entrance way a sense of embarrassment and nervousness beginning to bloom in him. A myriad of doubts about this night began to make themselves known to the immortal as he stood their being scrutinised by all those at the ball. Loki found himself fighting the urge to flee before the night had even had the chance to begin.

However fate and the fairy tale had other plans for Loki on this night. Thor who had been keeping watch for Loria had of cause instantly noticed the entrance of the one he had been waiting for all night. Immediately he noticed there was discomfort in the posture of the lady in the door way and determined that the raven haired beauty would not flee before the night even had a chance to begin the prince quickly made his way over to her. The blonde god bowed politely to her and then held a hand out to Loria. “I am glad you have decided to attend tonight my lady.”

At the sight of him instant relief filled the masked ringed blue eyes and she placed a shaking hand into Thor’s. The shaking of them only stilled when the prince closed his strong fingers around her long slender ones. The lady addressed the prince with a gentle smile on her lips. “I will confess some anxiety towards coming tonight. I have been aware of your search for me and I am flattered by it but also curious. Why do you search so diligently for me?”

“Love has a way of making even the smartest of men doing foolish thing. I do not want to be without you my lady and if I must peruse you all across the realms in order to win you then I shall.” Gently but firmly Thor drew Loria out onto the dance floor and into his arms. The two began to dance together their gazes and close proximity spoke eloquently of the love which already had begun to grow between them. 

As this first dance drew to a close Thor carefully drew her arm though his and together the prince and his lady left the floor side by side. The thunder god took Loria out onto one of the balconies the pair stood in silence for a few moments simply admiring the night sky and enjoying being able to be together. It was Thor who broke the companionable silence. “I will not allow you to escape me tonight. I will fit the shoe to you and take your mask from you my lady.”

“I will confess to being more amenable to being caught this night in comparison to the first. After all I now have the up most certainty that you love me in return Thor and I have no wish to lose you to another when there might be the chance I could have you for myself.”

“I am glad to hear those words.” Thor gently placed a hand to the slender waist he effortlessly drew the lithe body to him and kissed those soft lips gently. With a soft sigh, Loria surrendered to the kiss returning it bringing her hands up to rest one on a shoulder the other at the back of his head. This soft romantic kiss lasted for some moment before the pair slowly drew apart and smiled at each other.

Without any more words the prince of Asgard drew her back inside and once again out onto the dance floor. The pair spent the rest of the night side by side, Thor gallantly protecting his lady from any other men who tried to make advances on her. When the time of the unmasking grew close the blonde god made sure to keep an especially close eye on Loria. He was determined that this time she would not slip through his fingers and that the truth of who she was and the love they shared would be shown to all those present at the ball this night.

Sure enough as the final dance of the night drew to a close the raven haired woman fled the dance floor but this time Thor was in hot pursuit of her. It did not take the thunder god long to catch hold of Loria or much of his strength to subdue her struggles to be free again. Once the prince was convinced that the lady would not try to flee once more he drew out the gold shoe and knelt at her feet. As he did so a hush fell over the room. So quiet was it than when he spoke the words seemed to ring in the room. “Please take off your shoe and give me your foot my love.”


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven:

The lady stood frozen in for a few moments as she considered what was both a request and command. As the ebony haired lady realised she could not escape she very slowly raised the hem of her skirt removed her foot gracefully from the silver shoe she currently wore and held it out to Thor. From where the thunder god was kneeling on the floor at her feet, the prince leant forward and carefully slipped the golden shoe onto her foot. Thor was completely unsurprised to find that it was a perfect fit for the foot of this person. The thunder god smiled up at her widely and then spoke gently to the one he had spent the night with. “The time has come for your mask to be taken off will you not show yourself to me at last my love?”

Slowly a one of her long fingered hands rose, the hand shook slightly as she took the domino mask away from her face. At the same time Loria reversed the spell on her voice so that when she next spoke it would be the Loki’s true voice. A chorus of shocked gasps echoed around the hall as the face that came into view was that of none other than the trickster of Asgard. However no one could accuse him of any interference in all that had occurred on this night as Loki had openly kept his distance from all that had occurred. The same was able to be said for the shoe as Thor had kept it with him at all times and when he had not been able to Sif and the warriors three had kept guard over the shoe. 

With a happy smile on his face Thor rose to his feat and he gazed into the eyes of the god of mischief happiness radiating from him. “I had hoped that beneath the mask and the magic it would be you my Loki.”

The thunder god moved closer to the trickster he tenderly placed his arms around Loki his hands landing on the raven haired god’s back and kissed the other immortal gently but firmly. With a happy sigh Loki leant into the kiss, the pair kissed for the longest time, before pulling apart slowly and sharing a soft loving smile. After a few moment of gazing into the eyes of the one he loved Thor then looked round the room at all those present his eyes hard and his voice is strong as he spoke to them. “I trust no one is going to argue with the outcome of my resolution of this tale?”

There was an extremely long silence, eventually it was Sif who stepped forward and spoke to him. “My prince, I do not believe that any one is about to object to it but I trust you will allow us some amazement at your happiness with this resolution and the one you find it with.”

“You are entailed to your amazement. However I hope you will not question my love for Loki.” The prince of Asgard told her quietly but strongly.

“No your desire to find this person has been all consuming. The fact that it is Loki is confusing to us all I am sure in time we shall become more use to it. However before that can even begin I find that I must ask Loki a question which I am sure is at the fore front of the mind of the vast majority of those present tonight. Loki do you love Thor? Are you willing to set aside all you have ever desired and all your destructive ways in order to support him as our future king?”

Loki’s bright blue eyes met the warrior maidens, he did not look away from her or smirk and as he spoke, the truth of his words was therefore clear for all to see. “I have always loved Thor. I had intended to make the first ball the one night I showed to the one I loved my feelings before I pushed them away from myself as far as I could forever. I shall make him a good and faithful partner this I can promise with all of my heart and soul.”

Sif gave the trickster one of her rare smiles. “It is obvious even to me that for once lie smith you actually speak the truth. This must indeed be the deepest form of love.”

“It is lady.” Loki assured her seriously.

“Then my prince might I suggest that one of the oldest questions in all the worlds needs to be asked to your love.” The lady said this with a smirk on her face as she turned her attention onto the thunder god.

A blush spread over the cheeks of the trickster as he protested. “Lady Sif if Thor wishes to ask me such a question he may do so in his own time and not because others deem it appropriate for him to do so.”

Thor smiled lovingly at the one standing beside him. “Ah but I wish to ask you my love. Why should I not do so before all these witnesses?” Before Loki could answer this question the thunder god once again knelt before the raven haired immortal. The prince took one of the other immortals hands into his and then gazed up into the blue eyes of the still blushing god of mischief. “Loki would you do me the honour of becoming my partner in life, one day my consort and if the fates are willing mother to our children?”

A gentle smile curved up the lips of the trickster as he answered the other god’s proposal. “Yes Thor I will.”

With a huge grin the prince of Asgard surged to his feet he pulled the one he loved close to him in a tight embrace and kissed him deeply. With a muffled moan Loki surrendered to the much stronger god, who seeming to enjoy his surrender gently stroked his back and deepened the kiss. The god of mischief moaned slightly and Thor was only drawn out of his passionate attack on the other immortal when Sif coughed loudly. Reluctantly the thunder god stopped kissing the trickster he glared at her, the warrior maiden grinned at the prince. “Might I suggest your highness that if you wish to continue in that avenue that you want to take your intended to your rooms.”

Those words caused Loki to flush again, Thor on the other hand just grinned widely at his old friend before swinging the raven haired immortal up into his arms. As the prince did this the trickster let out a noise of surprise drawing a few chuckles from the other immortals in the room. Thor swept from the room leaving behind the one silver shoe which Sigyn walked over and picked up with a small smile on her face the lady spoke. “I believe that they will be absent from their duties on Asgard for a lengthy period of time.” This raised more laughs from all of those in the room. 

Thor kicked the doors to his rooms open and then closed behind him. The prince of Asgard carried Loki through his main rooms and into his bedroom. Carefully the thunder god lowered the trickster onto his bed and allowed his blue eyes to wander the other immortal in the beautiful dress. “Might I humbly ask of you that you ware something like this on the day we are wed my love?”

Loki gave his prince a mysterious smile. “I shall consider the matter.”

“Please Loki, I truly wish to know if you will do so.” Thor said in a cajoling tone, giving the other immortal a wide eyed puppy dog like look.

The trickster shook his head at the blond haired god. “No I will give you no assurances you shall simply have to wait until the day we are wed to see what I shall ware.”

The prince pouted at Loki for a few moments however this only lasted until the raven haired god lifted his arms and pulled down the one he loved. Thor let out a surprised gasp but allowed the trickster to pull him in. Loki leant up and whispered into his ear in a husky voice. “Why don’t you help me get out of this dress?”

The prince couldn’t help the wide grin that spread over his face at the suggestion of the other god. “Of cause I will help you my love.”

Loki let out a happy chuckle at the eager response from the one he loved. Now smiling more softly at the trickster Thro addressed him again. “It is wonderful to hear you laugh so freely my love.”

The raven haired immortal met the blue eyed gaze of the thunder god with his own and said softly but seriously. “Your love has set my heart free and there for I am also free.”

“Loki...” Thor said his eyes going oddly watery, quickly he before he ruined the moment by crying leant in and kissed Loki. The trickster responded to it ardently moving against the one he loved. Quickly the slender hands of the god of mischief began to unbutton the jacket of prince’s ranger’s costume. Thor pulled back from the kiss letting out a noise of pleasure as Loki’s hands found the skin of his chest. “I love you Loki.” He said in a deep gravelly voice.

“I love you too Thor.” The trickster said gently as he leant up to slip off the blond god’s top. These words were to be the last thing that either one of the two gods would say coherently for some time to follow.

The wedding of the two royal gods took months of planning and preparation much to Thor’s aggravation and Loki’s delight. The trickster spent as much of the time as he could teasing his soon to be husband about what he might be wearing for the ceremony but never actually telling him. The blonde prince had tried every way he could fathom to at least gain some kind of hint from the one he loved, but Loki had stubbornly refused to let him know any kind of detail about what he was to ware.

So it was on the day of their wedding still with no idea what Loki was going to be clothed in that Thor bathed and changed into his most formal princely armour including of cause the ever present long flowing scarlet cloak. The thunder god brushed out his long blond hair before braiding back the sides and going to the throne room to be united in marriage with Loki. The prince of Asgard waited very nervously for his bride to arrive, his father was there to preside over the union and all the gods and goddesses of Asgard present to witness it. Noticing his son’s nerves the king of the gods gave him a small smile in an effort to comfort Thor, who noticing his father’s attempt gave him a rather forced smile in return.

When Sigyn entered the throne room dressed in beautiful soft grey dress the thunder god knew that Loki would not be far behind her. The instant he realised that the one he loved was soon to make their entrance Thor felt nerves take flight in him. The prince took a deep breath and tried desperately to still himself inside. Slowly the doors to the throne room opened, Sigyn hid her smile as the gods and goddesses of Asgard stared in wide eyed wonder at the figure standing in the door way.

Loki’s raven hair was soft and wavy running to the centre of his back and braided ornately each side to match Thor’s wound through each braid were shimmering white and silver ribbons. His cloths were something that had never before been seen on Asgard, something that royal brides for centuries after would attempt and fail to match or supersede. His boots and trousers were white and silver fitted tightly to his lower body emphasising his lean figure. The top of his wedding outfit was a long flowing robe to his ankles open at the front from his waist, again in white and silver. The top of the robe was also fitted tightly to his body including the wrist length sleeves leaving no one in any doubt of the fine figure of the bride. However this was not the most amazing part of the brides costume, as from the waist the robes billowed out round Loki like the skirts of the dresses he had worn to the balls, it flowed out behind him creating a train. The beautiful white, silver shimmering fabric these skirts were made from glittered like new fallen snow all round the god. The effect of this bridal outfit was to create an image of one who was neither male nor female but in all ways beautiful and handsome.

Thor could only stair in absolute wonder at the one he loved as calmly Loki walked the length of the throne room to his side. As the raven haired immortal reached his side their eyes met and the prince of Asgard held his hand out to the truly breath taking god. With a gentle smile on his face the trickster carefully placed his hand into the one offered to him by Thor and together they turned to face the king of the gods. After the Odin had spoke his lengthy but well meaning blessing over the couple the prince and the trickster turned to face each other in order to make their vows to each other before all those present. 

Thor spoke his vows first his voice clear and confidant. “I promise I will always protect you from any and all that might seek to harm you in any way. My heart, my body and my soul will belong only to you. I shall always seek to see you as you are not as sometimes you must appear. I will honour you above all others and be faithful to you alone.”

Then it was Loki’s turn those present were well aware that with so many powerful people present they would both be bound by these words wondered what the silver tongued god of Asgard would say for his own vows. “I am yours in heart, soul and body. To you alone I will belong, I will honour you and respect you. To you I shall never tell false hoods, you will always know my truth from my lies. I shall stand ever by your side ready to advise and protect you from harm at all times.”

With the vows now spoken the royal pair still holding hands walked back down the length of the throne room, the people of Asgard fell in behind them following the pair to the feast until only Odin and Sigyn were left alone in the room. The god and the goddess looked at one another and it was the all father who addressed the brown haired lady. “I did not think I would be as satisfied with this union as I find that I am.”

“Perhaps it s because you now realise together they are whole and far more then they could ever be apart.”

“I believe that it is as you say lady.” Odin walked over to her and offered the goddess his arm. “Might I escort you to the feast?”

“I would be honoured king of the gods.” Sigyn answered putting her arm through his.

As soon as it were possible Loki and Thor crept away from the wedding feast together and although many noticed them do this no one was willing to prevent their escape. After all it was quiet traditional for a bride and groom to go missing not long after the feast began. No one could blame the happy and quiet clearly in love couple for wanting to be together rather than stay at the feast with many other people.

The prince and his bride ran through the corridors of the castle holding hands and smiling at each other extremely eager to be alone as a married couple at last. Once they were at last alone in their rooms the prince of Asgard inspected his bride and smiled widely at Loki. “You are like an exquisite jewel dressed like that my love.”

“Thank you. I had hoped that it might be to your liking.”

“It is very much.” Thor kissed his new bride for a short moment, before lifting the one he loved into his arms and carrying him to the bed. Gently the prince of Asgard lady the raven haired god onto his bed before climbing in beside him and proceeding to show Loki just how much he like what the trickster had worn.

No one on Asgard was at all surprised when the newlyweds did not surface from their rooms for two weeks after their nuptials. Once they did return to their duties many of the residents of the castle shared knowing looks or gave the new couple indulgent smiles, which always caused Loki to blush and Thor to grin unrepentantly. Neither was there any great astonishment amongst the people of Asgard or the gods and goddesses when only a few months after the wedding the two god’s announced that the trickster was expecting their first child. This long and happy union was to be eventually blessed with three children, two boys and one girl whom Loki had named Frigg causing both Thor and Odin to shed a grateful tear at his thoughtfulness.


End file.
